Heavenly Forest
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Jangan menyentuhku, atau aku akan menghilang. Menghilang artinya lenyap, tidak ada lagi di dunia ini... /my first SasoSaku/from a film Hotarubi no Mori e/warning inside/oneshot/review/


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"HEAVENLY FOREST"

©2013

A fanfiction written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Akasuna no Sasori

Warning : OOC, AU, typo. Oneshot

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Angst

Rated : T

Summary :

Menghilang artinya lenyap—tidak ada lagi di bumi ini...

"Heavenly Forest"

Oneshot

Guratan-guratan keemasan muncul di ufuk timur, menampakkan warna merah muda aqua yang berangsur-angsur menjadi jingga. Kanvas biru lalu terbentang dengan kapas-kapas putih menghiasinya. Di alam luar, ramai kicau burung beterbangan dan hinggap di rerumputan basah, tapi semua keteduhan alam itu tidak sempat dinikmati oleh gadis cantik bermata jade ini.

Sakura berlarian menuruni tangga apartemen dengan terburu-buru. "Bruk!" "Ma-maaf!" tanpa memandang menabrak siapa gadis berambut sugarplum itu terus berlari. Sudah hampir pukul delapan dan dia bisa terlambat, mengingat kampusnya harus ditempuh dengan naik kereta. Kebetulan sekali lift yang biasa dinaikinya mati, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menuruni anak tangga dari lantai tiga.

Stasiun Shinagawa yang terletak di Prefektur Tokyo Distrik Minato yang telah beroperasi sejak tahun 1924 selalu ramai setiap harinya, apalagi pagi. Tua, muda, anak sekolah, mahasiswa maupun orang perkantoran lebih suka menggunakan kereta untuk bepergian—praktis dan efektif. Begitu juga dengan gadis ini. Gadis muda yang saat ini mengenakan rok rimple berwarna marun diatas lutut, kaos pendek warna putih yang tertutup cardigan cokelat muda, serta sepatu boot cokelat tua ini selalu menggunakan kereta Keikyuu dari sini menuju Yokohama, kampusnya, cukup jauh memang. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai lembut menutupi bahunya. Walau lelah, wajahnya sumringah.

"Syukurlah, masih ada setengah jam perjalanan.." ujarnya sambil duduk dan memandang keluar jendela. Kereta sedang sepi, jadi dia hanya duduk sendiri. Saat sedang memandang sebuah hutan, tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Pertama kali dia bertemu pemuda itu...

.

.

"Ibuuuu! Ayaaaah! Selamatkan akuuuuu!" seorang gadis kecil yang hanya dengan dress biru muda selutut duduk sambil meraung di keheningan hutan Yakushima di Prefektur Kagoshima Distrik Kumage. Dia iseng bermain di hutan ini karena bosan, dan dia masuk terlalu dalam, padahal sudah diperingatkan, dan tidak ada satupun penduduk yang berani masuk ke dalam. Lagi, dia memanggil nama siapapun orang yang dia ingat, yang dia harapkan untuk menolongnya.

"Hey, bocah. Lagi ngapain kamu di sini?" gadis kecil itu mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira 15 tahun, berdiri di depannya.

"Wah ada orang! Yokattaaaa!" sambil menyeka air mata, gadis itu bertanya, "Kakak, kamu manusia bukan?"

"Sedang apa kamu di sini bocaaah?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"Jadi kakak manusia, ya? Horeeeee!" gadis kecil itu bangkit dan menyongsong sang pemuda dengan celana jins dan kaos abu-abu itu. Tapi dengan kecepatan kilat si pemuda langsung menghindar maka ketika si gadis hendak memeluknya, yang ada malah dia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah hingga wajahnya kotor.

"Kakak! Kenapa menghindar? Kamu jahat sekali!" gadis kecil itu mencibir. Pemuda misterius itu tersenyum simpul. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku, atau aku akan menghilang."

Mata gadis kecil itu membulat. "Waaah!" bukannya takut, dia malah mengejar pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu selalu menghindar, sampai lama akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil sebatang ranting lalu memukulkannya ke kepala si gadis cilik.

"Aduuuh, kakak! Sakit..." si gadis cilik mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Menghilang artinya lenyap, tidak akan ada lagi di bumi ini. Kamu belum paham juga? Aku ini bukan manusia..."

"Sepertinya kakak memang bukan manusia, manusia mana yang tega memukul kepala anak kecil sepertiku dengan ranting.." gadis kecil itu sebal sekali.

"Ini." Mata si gadis kecil memandang mata hazel si pemuda, dia menyodorkan ranting tadi ke arah si gadis kecil. "Pegang ini, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini."

Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan bersisian, dengan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok, mereka terlihat seperti kakak dan adik kecilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diam saja, sampai akhirnya si gadis berkata, "Kak, namaku Sakura. Nama kakak siapa?"

Sang pemuda menatapnya ragu, "Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa bermain denganmu di sini kemudian hari, kan? Lalu dengan apa aku memanggilmu kalau aku nggak tahu namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Lagi-lagi sang pemuda tersenyum simpul, tapi tidak menjawab. Sakura menjadi kesal, tapi dia diam saja sampai perbatasan hutan.

"Nah, Sakura. Aku mengantarmu sampai sini. Jangan tersesat lagi, ya.." kata pemuda itu.

"Baiklah kakak! Terimakasih.. besok aku akan ke sini lagi, ya? Bagaimana kalau kubawakan makanan?"

"Nggak usah.."

Sakura terdiam. Lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, Kak, sampai jumpa..." Sakura berjalan dengan diiringi tatapan si pemuda.

"Sasori."

Sakura berhenti. Lalu menoleh memandang pemuda di belakangnya. "Namaku Sasori." Kata pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu dia menghadap depan lagi dan mulai berjalan. Sedetik kemudian dia menoleh lagi, tapi pemuda itu tidak ada. Sasori telah pergi. 'Dia memang benar-benar arwah.' Pikirnya.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya saat gadis itu melihat ayahnya menuju ke arahnya.

"Ayaaaah!" Sakura berlari menyongsong ayahnya dengan wajah bahagia, tapi sejurus kemudian.. "Plak!" tamparan singkat menghiasi pipi Sakura.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk gadis cilik itu. "Kemana saja kamu ini? Orang serumah mencarimu! Hari hampir malam!" Sakura benar-benar menangis. "Huaaaaa ayaaah maafkan Sakuraaa..." lalu dengan penuh kasih sayang tapi juga wajah letih sang ayah memeluk Sakura.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura lalu bertanya, "Kenapa jarang orang masuk ke hutan itu, Ayah?"

"Hmm.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku..penasaran saja."

"Orang-orang menganggap hutan itu sakral dan banyak penunggunya. Lagipula, pada hari dan tanggal tertentu setiap tahunnya, konon di hutan itu juga ada perayaan festival seperti di dunia manusia biasa.."

"Apa Ayah pernah melihatnya?" mata Sakura membulat.

Sang Ayah tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak pernah, Ayah juga hanya mendengar. Percaya atau tidaknya tergantung kalian yang mendengarnya. Kebanyakan sih percaya, tapi mereka tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati perayaan itu, kecuali orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat'nya'." Jelas Ayah panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Melihat'nya' maksudnya apa, Ayah?"

"Seperti... arwah atau roh yang bergentayangan di hutan itu. Sudahlah, kita bahkan belum sampai rumah, masa iya kita membicarakannya saat kita belum keluar dari hutan ini." Ayah terkekeh.

Mereka pulang, keluar dari hutan itu, diiringi suara burung sore, hitam membelah senja, di langit yang jingga.

.

.

Malamnya, Sakura tidak bisa tidur hingga akhirnya dia tidur larut. Sepanjang malam mata jade kecilnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sasori, pemuda aneh yang mengatakan bahwa menyentuhnya akan membuatnya menghilang. Sakura setengah percaya setengah tidak, tapi jika dia membuktikannya, Sasori pasti akan selalu menghindar. Lagipula jika memang benar menyentuhnya membuat Sasori menghilang, Sakura tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan 'teman' barunya, seorang pemuda misterius bernama Sasori, yang baru dikenalnya sore tadi.

.

.

Esoknya Sakura berlari kecil menuju hutan dekat rumahnya itu. Tak lupa ditentengnya bekal makanan berupa sushi, onigiri, okonomiyaki, dan lain-lain. Dia sudah berjanji pada Sasori akan datang lagi, walaupun entah Sasori mendengarnya atau tidak. Dengan riang kaki kecilnya menapaki jalan menuju hutan bagian dalam. Sejak bertemu Sasori kemarin sore, dia sudah tidak takut lagi pada hutan itu.

"Kakak?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat pemuda itu bersandar pada batang pohon di perbatasan hutan dalam.

"Yosh. Kamu datang lagi rupanya.." mendengar suara pemuda di depannya gadis cilik ini tersenyum. "Kakak tinggal di sebelah mana sih?"

"Apa itu penting?" Sasori berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan diikuti langkah kecil Sakura. "Kamu benar-benar datang ya, bocah. Eh, apa yang kamu bawa?"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Makanan, untukmu. Kakak pasti sering kelaparan, kan?" Sakura duduk di sebatang pohon yang terletak di sebuah padang rumput penuh bunga dandelion. Sakura baru tahu ada tempat seindah ini di kerimbunan hutan Yakushima. Dan beruntungnya, Sasori menuntun langkahnya ke sini.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sasori sambil menikmati semilir angin.

"Dou iteshimashita. Kakak, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan mulut penuh onigiri.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja bermain!" dan mulailah siang itu, sepanjang hari itu mereka berdua bermain di dalam hutan. Mereka saling berkejaran, dengan sebatang ranting tentunya. Sakura takkan lupa bahwa menyentuh Sasori akan membuat pemuda itu menghilang, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Lelah bermain, Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya di rerumputan. Hari ini sangat cerah, bermain membuatnya sedikit lelah. Baru kali ini dia bermain dengan anak manusia. Sakura yang tidak kenal lelah terus berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa, entah menertawakan apa. Sasori menghela nafas. 'Gadis cilik itu,' batinnya.

Sasori memejamkan mata. Sakura lalu tiba-tiba berhenti berlarian, menghampiri Sasori, entah pemuda itu sadar atau tidak. Sasori berbaring, Sakura duduk, memandangnya dari posisi atas kepalanya. 'Kak Sasori sebenarnya ganteng...tapi kenapa ada arwah seganteng ini,' ujarnya dalam hati sambil tetap memandang wajah Sasori yang terpejam dalam ketenangan.

"Kenapa memandangiku?" Sasori tiba-tiba membuka matanya, membuat Sakura terkejut dan tersentak ke belakang.

"A-aku nggak memandangimu, kok! Kakak jangan geer, ya!" pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Sasori bangun. "Jangan bohong..." pemuda itu tertawa renyah. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kakak pura-pura tidur, ya? Huh." Sasori semakin tertawa.

"Hei bocah, udah sore. Nanti kamu dicari orangtuamu. Ayo kita pulang."

Sasori beranjak lalu mulai berjalan. Memang langit mulai terlihat semburat jingga, dan matahari semakin condong ke barat.

"Hah..baiklah. Aku juga udah lelah." Kata Sakura, meraih kotak bentonya dan berjalan di belakang Sasori. Sasori terdiam.

10 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di perbatasan, Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa besok kamu akan ke sini lagi?"

Sakura memandangnya, mengangguk. "Hn. Kamu nggak akan kesepian lagi, kak."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Untuk hari ini, arigatou." Sakura tersenyum. "Hai." Lalu Sakura berjalan, dan sekali lagi menoleh, melambaikan tangan pada Sasori, lalu berjalan lagi. Saat Sakura menoleh lagi, Sasori sudah tidak di tempat itu. Menaikkan alis, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Sakura masih tetap mengunjungi Sasori di hutan itu. Tidak setiap hari memang, tapi setiap Sakura bisa, dia pasti akan ke sana, dan Sasori selalu ada, bersandar pada pohon di perbatasan hutan dalam, menyeringai dibalik kilatan mata hazelnya yang indah. Sakura selalu bisa tersenyum melihatnya, mata hazel itu. Semakin hari, Sakura semakin sadar dia mengagumi mata itu.

.

.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sa-ku-ra. Sakura! Saaaaakuraaaa! Kamu dimana sih?" kepala Sasori menyembul dari setiap batang pohon, mencari gadis cilik aktif itu.

"Kakak!" terdengar sebuah suara.

"Sakura! Dimana kamu sebenarnya?" Sasori masih celingukan.

"Di atas."

"Atas mana?"

"Baa!" dengan spontan Sakura mengagetkan Sasori dari atas pohon dengan posisi terbalik, yaitu kaki di atas, menangkring pada dahan pohon.

Sasori tersentak ke belakang, agak terkejut.

"Flip!"

"Ups."

"Waaaa!" dengan kecepatan cahaya Sakura membetulkan letak roknya yang terbalik akibat posisinya yang juga terbalik. Dengan tidak sengaja saat Sakura sedang mengagetkan Sasori, Sasori malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahaha! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di atas pohon, sih?!"

Sakura cemberut secemberut-cemberutnya cemberut, sekaligus malu, tentu saja. Karena terus malu, tidak sadar dia oleng, lalu.. "Gubrak!"

Tawa Sasori semakin membahana, sepertinya dia bahagia sekali Sakura jatuh dari pohon.

"Aduuuh...sakiiit..." Sakura meringis menatap Sasori dengan kesal. "Kenapa kamu nggak menolongku, sih?!"

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf, kamu tahu kan kalo aku menyentuhmu bisa-bisa aku menghilang. Kamu akan kehilangan teman bermainmu hanya gara-gara hal sepele, menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang terjatuh dari pohon hahahah..."

"Menyebalkan."

"Tapi kamu nggak terluka, kan?" muka Sasori berubah serius.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa. Aku mau pulang aja, udah sore."

"Ih jutek bangeeeet. Kan aku udah minta maaf. Ya udah oke oke, aku antar pulang hahaha..."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Sasori tidak henti-hentinya menahan tawa, membuat Sakura semakin kesal, dan semakin malu.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Usia Sakura terus bertambah. Sekarang saja, dia sudah mau masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Mata jade Sakura memandang jendela kelasnya. Bulan Maret, saat yang tepat untuk berhanami di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang indah. Sakura lahir pada saat bunga sakura bermekaran, itulah mengapa ia dinamakan _Sakura_. Dia semakin sibuk, jarang ada waktu untuk bermain bersama Sasori. Tapi hari ini, Sakura membulatkan tekadnya, dia harus bertemu Sasori sore ini. Harus.

Benar saja, Sakura sedang berjalan menuju hutan saat didengarnya suara Sasori, "Ne, Sakura."

"Sasori!" Sakura memekik girang, lalu menghampiri Sasori. Sambil senyum-senyum di depan pemuda itu, Sakura bertanya, "Apa aku terlihat berbeda?" Sakura tersipu.

"Hm... seragammu baru, ya? Wah kamu semakin besar.." Sasori tertawa. Sakura manyun, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasori. "Aku terlihat dewasa nggak?"

Sasori berpikir sebentar, "Nggak samasekali."

"Sasori...!"

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah... kamu semakin... ehm, cantik,"

Semburat merah jelas terlihat di wajah Sakura, dan tanpa disadarinya semburat menyebalkan itu juga nampak di pipi Sasori, tipis.

"Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" kata Sakura.

"Jangan kejar-kejaran, kamu kan udah DEWASA." Sasori menekankan kata dewasa.

"Hahaha, tentu nggak. Kita ke bawah pohon sakura aja, yuk. Aku bawa bento loh." Sakura tersenyum, diikuti anggukan Sasori.

Dan hari itu, setelah lumayan lama tidak bertemu, mereka berdua menikmati bento di bawah pohon sakura, bulan Maret yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, tahun pun berganti. Sakura memasuki kelas pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas, pada bulan Desember, musim dingin. Dan dia semakin jarang bertemu Sasori. 'Aku merindukannya. Sedang apa dia sekarang?' hatinya bertanya-tanya. Dan pada hari minggu keesokan harinya, dia pergi ke hutan itu.

"Sasori." Pangilnya. "Sasori." Dia memanggil lagi. Tumben Sasori tidak langsung muncul seperti biasa. Dengan agak heran, Sakura duduk di perbatasan hutan dalam.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul.

"Darimana saja kamu ini?!" Sakura memekik girang. Sasori tertegun melihat Sakura dengan balutan seragam sekolah menengah atas-nya dengan paduan syal dan boot. 'Gadis cilik ini semakin dewasa.' Batinnya.

"Gomen.."

"Baiklah. Karena kita udah lama nggak ketemu, ayo kita bermain!" ajak Sakura riang.

"Di bawah pohon sakura?"

"Sakura nggak mekar di bulan Desember.."

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Hmm.. di padang rumput aja, saljunya nggak banyak kan?" Sakura beranjak lalu Sasori mendahului langkahnya, setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan 'ya'.

.

.

"Sasori."

"Hn?"

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu menyerahkan pada Sasori. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini? Syal?" Sasori menerima dengan heran.

"Iya. Untukmu. Aku membuatnya udah agak lama, maaf baru kuberikan, karena ini musim dingin aku menyangka arwah sepertimu mana punya baju hangat, jadi kuberikan ini." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Haha, kamu perhatian banget, arigatou yaa.." Sasori langsung memakai syal bermotif tribal buatan Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura singkat, tersenyum.

Lama mereka terdiam.

"Sasori."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

Sasori memandang Sakura di sebelahnya. "Apa? Selama aku bisa menjawab, tanyakan saja."

"Ano..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa... Kenapa pertumbuhan tubuhmu lebih lambat dari tubuhku—tubuh manusia?" Sakura memandang lekat mata hazel Sasori.

"Hmm.."

"Jawablah."

"Baiklah. Memang beginilah aku. Hidupku lebih lama dari hidupmu, aku arwah yang nggak biasa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pertumbuhanku lebih lambat. Itu sebabnya sekarang usiaku nggak terlalu jauh sama kamu. Sebenernya aku nggak sepenuhnya arwah, tapi aku emang nggak pernah berinteraksi dengan manusia sebelumnya, sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"Ooh.. begitu ya? Aku mengerti sekarang..."

"Hn."

"Eh Sasori."

"Hn?"

"Udah sore."

"Lalu?"

"Ih kamu ini! Ya aku harus pulang, lah!" Sakura tiba-tiba sewot dan berdiri. Sasori memandangnya dengan heran.

"Oh."

"Iiiih! Nggak tahu lah! Aku pulang, nih!"

"Iya, iya baiklaaaah haha. Maaf aku hanya bercanda. Ayo ayo aku antar pulang."

"Sasoriiii! Kamu semakin hari semakin menyebalkan!" masih cemberut, Sakura membereskan bentonya. Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Besok malam akan ada festival tahunan setiap musim dingin bulan Desember. Kamu...mau nggak datang sama aku?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. "Eh? Aku? Apa.. apa nggak apa-apa? A-aku kan manusia..."

"Arwah di hutan ini nggak cuma aku. Manusia yang datang festival juga ada, hanya orang-orang tertentu. Dan aku ingin mengajakmu, mau ya?"

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu nggak apa-apa..."

Sasori tersenyum. "Arigatou. Ayo pergi.

"Hn."

"Eh Sasori, kenapa aku nggak pernah melihat arwah yang lain?"

"Mereka cenderung malas menampakkan diri, dan jarang berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain, terutama manusia."

"Lalu kenapa kamu menampakkan diri?"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Sakura. "Kau ini dari dulu sama saja ya, banyak tanya. Kan udah kujelaskan tadi aku arwah yang nggak biasa, Sakura..." dengan gemas Sasori menggerakkan tangannya seperti akan menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura yang tingginya sebahunya, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu, alih-alih menyentuh kepala Sakura dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya, setelah dengan susah payah meminta izin pada Ayah untuk keluar, Sakura dengan anggunnya mengenakan yukata merah marunnya. Tak lupa obi melingkar di pinggangnya. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu disanggul dengan ikat rambut berbentuk sumpit berwarna biru tua. 'Parfait' gumamnya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin.

.

Sakura berjalan bersisian dengan Sasori, yang juga menggunakan yukata cokelat tanah. Hutan malam ini ramai sekali. Arwah-arwah yang ada memang tidak terlihat seperti arwah, entah apa yang membedakannya dengan manusia biasa.

"Ini." Sasori menyerahkan sepotong kain yang diikatkan ke pergelangan tangganya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kamu nggak tersesat. Di sini ramai sekali." Jelas Sasori.

Sakura manggut-manggut lalu mengikatnya di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Lalu dia tertawa.

Dengan heran Sasori bertanya, "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Haha. Apa ini sebuah rendez-vous?"

"Kencan? Hm.. ya. Ini adalah sebuah kencan." Sasori ikut tertawa lalu mereka berjalan lagi.

Sepanjang festival, Sakura dan Sasori sangat menikmatinya. Mereka melihat pameran topeng, para penari, menikmati alunan musik musim dingin, dan yang mengherankan, daerah festival tidak bersalju samasekali. Entahlah.

"Sakura. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Ayo kuantar pulang." Kata Sasori.

Sakura masih terpesona pada tarian yang sedang ditampilkan. "Tapi aku belum puas.."

"Kamu mau dimarahin Ayahmu?"

"Ya nggak, sih. Yah, yasudahlah.. ayo pulang.." dengan berat hati Sakura meninggalkan apa yang sedang ditontonnya.

.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, mereka diam saja. Sasori memecah keheningan. "Tadi kamu beli apa aja?"

"Ha? Aku? Oh iyaaa... aku beli sebuah topeng... lucu kan?" Sakura memamerkan topengnya. Sasori terdiam, lalu dia berhenti.

"Sakura.."

Sakura ikut berhenti. "Ada apa Sasori?"

Tiba-tiba Sasori meraih topeng Sakura, lalu meletakkannya di wajah gadis itu, dan... menciumnya.

Sakura terkejut, sangat. Dia tidak menyangka Sasori akan melakukan hal itu. Sasori menciumnya, walaupun dengan perantara topeng!

"Sa—Sasori..."

Sasori lalu kembali berjalan dengan santainya, tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Tunggu, Sa—Sasori!"

Akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan bersisian. Mereka saling mendiamkan diri, tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hahahaha.. hei kakak tunggu aku, dong!" seorang gadis kecil berlari menerobos sisi Sasori— sedang dikejar adiknya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, sepertinya baru pulang dari festival. Saat melewati Sasori, si anak laki-laki yang mengejar kakaknya terantuk batu, keseimbangannya oleng, dan hampir jatuh. Tapi dengan sigap Sasori menarik tangan anak itu sehingga tidak jadi jatuh.

"Kakak! Terimakasih ya!" si anak berlalu, masih dengan tertawa-tawa mengejar kakaknya yang terlihat khawatir adiknya akan jatuh.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Konohamaru?" tanya si kakak khawatir.

"Daijoubu, Tenten-neechan. Nah, kutangkap kamu!" Tenten kembali berlari karena adiknya mengejar lagi. Mereka menjauh dari posisi Sakura dan Sasori.

"Seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati.." Sakura menggerutu, dan memandang Sasori. Tapi mata Sakura membulat terkejut. Perlahan-lahan, jemari tangan kanan Sasori memudar bayangannya, diikuti lengannya. Sasori terdiam.

"Sasori! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Sakura. Seketika dia tersentak. "Ya Tuhan! Tadi adalah anak manusia!"

Sasori angkat bicara. "Sepertinya begitu." Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sasori menghilang. Sakura hampir menangis melihatnya. "Nggak! Jangan! Sasori..!"

"Sakura..." Sasori merentangkan tangannya. "Sekarang kamu bisa menyentuhku..."

Dengan segera Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasori yang semakin menghilang. Tangisnya semakin deras.

"Sakura, aishiteru..." ujar Sasori saat Sakura sudah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Iya. Aishiteru mo, Sasori!" dan saat selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuh Sasori benar-benar menghilang. Sakura terduduk dengan yukata Sasori dalam pelukannya. Malam itu dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Sasori memang sudah menghilang, karena dia menyentuh tubuh manusia. Sedih? Tentu saja Sakura sangat merasakannya. Tapi dia tidak menyesal. Dia sempat memeluk Sasori dan mengatakan mencintainya disaat-saat terakhirnya. Ternyata masing-masing dari mereka saling mencintai. Sakura bahagia mengetahuinya, tapi dia tidak bisa bersama Sasori selamanya. Walaupun kelak suatu saat nanti dia akan menemukan pengganti Sasori yang dicintainya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasori, cinta pertamanya, selamanya.

Owari.

Author's Note:

Annyeonghaseyo minna-san... Kazu kembali mengeluarkan fic baru nih *lah terus?* yaa direview dong kaka~

Ano.. ini sebenernya cerpen yang aku ikutin ke lomba bulan bahasa sekolahku, unyu ngga? Cuma namanya aja aku ganti :D

Reviewnya jangan sungkan-sungkan ya kakaa... arigatou gozaimasu..

Fighting!


End file.
